1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment system for the pupil in an eye-fundus camera.
2. Disclosure of prior Art
In an eye-fundus camera, a so-called alignment system for the pupil is necessary so as to have the optical axis of an object lens match with the center of the pupil of an eye to be examined when it is used. For that end in one prior art approach, the pupil alignment is done by observing from the outside of a camera the manner in which the illuminating light which is incident upon an eye to be examined passes through the object lens. And for that it is necessary for the observer to come out of an observation finder for the eye-fundus image so as to peep in by stretching oneself to front right (or front left) direction. Thus observation work is inconvenient, and when the distance between the eye being examined and the object lens is short, there is such inconvenience since it is difficult to peep in.